


【谜鹅】未解决情欲

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Edward is crying, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: PWP而已





	【谜鹅】未解决情欲

**Author's Note:**

> 建议配合BGM追忆（小山绘里奈，靛蓝色的心情插曲）食用。  
> Ps，如果不想被小刀，看完结局就可以溜了。

Edward 站在房间门口，冷色的光线从紧闭着的门缝处倾泻下来，落在他黑色的皮鞋上。  
他知道谁在这扇门的背后等待着他。  
总是知道，一直都知道。  
轻轻的推开那扇门，橙黄色温暖的灯光打在了他的脸上。  
房间里非常地暖和，精致而柔软的地毯铺满了整个地板。从不远处的大床上，传来细碎的呻吟。  
“ed……Edward ……”  
他在叫他的名字，声音里尽是情欲的味道。  
内裤里的阴茎突然肿胀了起来。Edward 光脚踩在了柔软的地毯之上，缓缓走向那张床。  
床上坐着一个人，穿着不太合体的长袍睡衣，手放在下体套弄着，时不时发出撩人心弦的声音，他的脖子向后仰去，在并不明亮的房间里划出一条优美的弧度。  
是Oswald。  
当然是他，只能是他。  
“Oz……”  
Edward叫出了他的名字，声音无比轻柔。  
正在自慰的Oswald 察觉到了，他转过头来看向Edward，绿色的双眼被水汽所氤氲。  
“Ed……”  
他在叫他的名字。这声音像羽毛一般轻轻拂过Edward 的心脏。  
Edward轻手轻脚地爬上了床，双手捧起Oswald 苍白的脸。他直勾勾地望进他眼底，在那里看见了另一个自己。  
他低下头去吻上了Oswald淡粉色的双唇。  
先开始只是轻轻地触碰，然后是吮吸，然后他扳开他的双唇，用舌头与牙齿侵略着对方的口腔。  
他像野兽一样撕咬着Oswald 的嘴唇。淡淡的血腥味从口腔中扩散开来，不知道是Oswald的还是Edward的，亦或者两者都有？  
Edward 将口腔里的血液舔舐干净，重重地咬在Oswald 的下唇上。  
他放下了捧着Oswald的双手，顺着Oswald冰冷的脊柱将他的衣服褪去，露出他同样苍白的皮肤。  
Edward放弃了对Oswald 嘴唇的撕咬，他低头开始亲吻他的脖子。他先开始用力地吮吸着他的脖子，到几乎能够咬破他的肌肤，然后他用牙齿轻轻地撕咬着Oswald 白嫩的皮肤，在上面留下一个又一个红色的吻痕。  
而Oswald 的双手抱住Edward的头部，将自己的头高高的向后仰去。  
脖子过后是肩膀、锁骨、胸膛。  
Edward 一寸寸地轻吻着，一寸寸地撕咬着。  
细碎的啜泣从Oswald的口中泄露出来，现在他苍白的皮肤上都是情欲的颜色。  
亲吻完腹部以后，Edward在Oswald的惊呼中含住了他淡粉色的阴茎。  
Edward将Oswald 的阴茎含入口中，他让他深入到自己的口腔深处，用自己的喉咙挤压着Oswald 的阴茎。他把他吐了出来，用舌头舔舐着，用嘴唇亲吻着，然后再整根吞入。  
Oswald抓住床单开始哭泣。这种哭泣带着一种美妙的韵律，随着Edward 的动作而起伏着，他在哭着索要更多。  
Edward 不得已加快了自己的速度。  
他紧抓着Oswald 的大腿，在上面留下了深紫色的痕迹。  
他用力吞咽着，几秒过后，Oswald 获得了高潮。  
Edward 将Oswald 射出的精液全部吞下。  
Oswald 喘着粗气，发出底底的呻吟。  
“ed ……”他叫着他的名字，伸出他的右手去触碰Edward 的脸。  
Edward 闭上双眼，轻轻地蹭着。  
“ 我是有些人的噩梦，有些人的救世主，我的手冰冷而绝望，伸向那颗温暖的心。 我是什么？”*Oswald 给Edward 出了一个谜语，他的眼角还残留着泪痕。  
Edward 睁开了眼睛，他对Oswald说  
“闭嘴。”  
他用吻堵住了他的嘴。  
然后Edward 把Oswald 翻过来，从背后开始操他。他不经润滑地把自己巨大的性器用力顶入Oswald 的后穴。狭窄的通道被强行撑开，些许的血液顺着他们连接的地方流了出来。  
Edward 借着血液的润滑开始操弄Oswald ，他抽出自己的阴茎，然后再用力地捅入。一次比一次用力，一次比一次更加深入，像是要把Oswald 操进床里一样。  
Oswald 趴在床上，哭泣与断断续续的尖叫传入Edward 耳中。  
Edward 稍微放慢了点速度。  
他轻轻地鼻子埋在Oswald 的颈间，那里是熟悉的海水的气味。  
这气味让他惶恐，也让他安心。  
他把手用力地摁在Oswald 的背上，然后俯身用力地啃咬着，他努力地想要在他苍白的肌肤上留下痕迹。  
他也确实做到了。  
Oswald 的身上满是红色的吻痕，还有好几道Edward 指甲留下的血痕。  
但是这不够……  
Edward 更加用力地撕咬着Oswald 的皮肤，在上面留下一个又一个深深的牙印。他的手指深深地掐在Oswald 的肉里。  
他要把这些伤痕全部刻印在Oswald 的身上，他要把他的痕迹刻印在他身上，他要把自己刻印在他身上。  
Oswald在不住地哭泣和尖叫，他在求饶。  
Edward狠狠地咬住了Oswald 脖子后的一块肉，用力之大，几乎要将这块肉咬下来。  
然后他松了口，环抱住身下颤抖着的人，将自己的腹部紧紧地贴在Oswald的背部。  
“没事了，Oswald ”  
他听见自己这样安慰他。抱住他的双手微微收紧。  
Edward小声喘息着，他还在不停地操着Oswald。他能听到自己快速跳动的心脏，却听不见他的。  
随着不断加快的抽插，Edward 张开嘴，发出一声低吼，像是一只受伤的野兽，泪水从他眼角溢出。  
他达到了高潮。  
一阵白光过后，他醒了。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 我是有些人的噩梦，有些人的救世主，我的手冰冷而绝望，伸向那颗温暖的心。 我是什么？——死亡。  
> 简单来说就是Oswald 已经死了。Edward 在梦里和他做爱。想通过这种痛苦的性爱在Oswald 的身上留下自己的痕迹。  
> 梦里Oswald 一直在哭泣，其实就相当于Edward他自己的一部分在哭，他加之于Oswald身上的痛苦实际上就是他自己的痛苦。  
> 至于为什么写了刀子，主要是520和室友一起看靛蓝色的心情的时候灵感突发，听着歌马上撸了一篇。  
> 写完之后我只想问自己，为什么要自己虐自己😂。


End file.
